PROJECT SUMMARY ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core is responsible for organizing and supporting three research projects and three scientific cores in this Program. The Core provides leadership, infrastructure, and support personnel to facilitate administrative management; promote integration, communication, and collaboration; ensure fiscal and regulatory compliance; and oversee data operations, scientific rigor and research progress. The Administrative Core will oversee the Program's organizational infrastructure and day-to-day administrative activities; serve as the liaison with all internal and external constituencies; provide clerical support for document preparation; foster team science by facilitating collaboration and communication through regular meetings, seminars, and other interactions; provide fiscal management to ensure timely financial accounting and reporting according to university and NIH policies; provide regulatory support to ensure compliance with institutional, state, and federal research guidelines; oversee data operations to ensure use of best practices for data provenance and integrity (e.g. monitoring standards such as SOPs, GCP, GMP); provide scientific management by monitoring research progress/productivity and effective use of shared resource cores relative to scientific milestones and budgeted expenditures; conduct rigorous Program evaluations, with guidance and direction provided by Internal and External Advisory Boards; manage resource sharing and conflict resolution; and delineate specific publication and data distribution policies. By serving these functions, the Administrative Core reduces administrative burden, allowing the Program investigators to focus on developing novel immunotherapies for patients with glioblastoma (GBM).